Hellsing goes School
by abraxia
Summary: Integral wird grundlos von ihrem Vater auf ein Internat geschickt. Zuerst sieht alles nach einem normalen Schulleben aus, doch dann geschehe seltsame Dinge.[beinhaltet Blut, Gewalt und Humor  plz R&R]


Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie dort bleiben musste, er hatte ihr nichts genaues gesagt gehabt. Ihr war klar, dass sie nicht dort ewig bleiben würde, trotzdem war dies alles nur wirklich widerwillig. Solch eine große Umstellung aus ungenannten Gründen auf unbestimmte Zeit... seltsam.

Jedenfalls stand sie jetzt, von ihren Vater allein gelassenen, vor dem imposanten und recht alt wirkenden Gebäude und auf dem Vorplatz, auf dem sie selbst Fuß gesetzt hatte, tummelten sich eine Menge Mädchen und Jungen, welche alle ihren Alters ähnlich waren.

Integral Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing wurde von ihrem Vater auf ein Internat geschickt um dort ihre Schulausbildung weiter zu führen. Das mit dem Privatunterricht war wohl erst einmal Geschichte.

Ihre zwei großen Koffer standen neben ihr und sie tappte mit ihren rechten Fuß auf den gepflasterten Boden, sie wartete auf den Empfangsmann, der sie vom Vorhof am Tor abholen sollte, bisher aber noch nicht aufgetaucht war. Gelangweilt zwirbelte Integral ihr langes, platinblondes Haar und musterte die vorbeiziehenden Schülergruppen, wobei sie recht auffällige Gestalten bemerkte. Dies war ein Englisch sprechendes, internationales Internat für Gymnasiasten im Norden Englands, weit weg entfernt von London... und ihrem Vater. Weshalb er sie hierhin geschickt hatte?

Gedanklich vertieft bemerkte sie nicht wie der Empfangsmann hastig auf sie zulief und fast gegen sie gerannt wäre.

„Verzeiht, Lady Hellsing, dass ich Sie habe warten lassen, aber es gab einen Zwist zwischen zwei Schülern, bei den ich mithelfen musste ihn zu schlichten. Ich bitte um Ihr Verständnis. Mein Name ist Colin Weaver und heiße sie Herzlich Willkommen auf der International McKay School of England For Young Pupil" keuchte der hochgewachsene Mann als er mit einem starken Ruck die beiden schweren Koffer anhob. Integral nickte stumm und war einfach nur froh, dass sie nicht noch länger in der anwachsenden Masse von Schülern herumstehen musste. „Folgen sie mir einfach..." Was anderes hatte sie auch nicht vorgehabt. Der Weg ging über den langgezogenen Platz, an einer strahlend grünen Wiese vorbei mit noch blühenden Bäumen, vorbei an einem Brunnen, an dem sich einige Mädchen im spiegelklaren Wasser begutachteten und die Haare zurecht zupften. An einer überdachten und breiten Treppe setzte Colin die Koffer kurz ab, weshalb die junge neue Schülerin kurz das Geplapper einer großen Gruppe von Mädchen ertragen musste, die eine Duftwolke hinter sich herzog, dass sie die Kopf weg drehen musste zum Luft schnappen – was würde das noch herrlich werden. Endlich schleppte Colin die Koffer die wenigen Stufen hinauf und durchtrat zwei hölzerne Schwingtüren um ins innere des Internat zu gelangen. Innen war eine kleine und breite Vorhalle, erfüllt von Gelächter und Gesprächen der vielen jungen Bewohner. Genau vor ihr war eine weitere Türe, die in eine riesige Halle führte.

Colin setzte die Koffer wieder ab und drehte sich zu Integral, „Vor Ihnen liegt die Speisehalle, wo auch Schulversammlungen, Begrüßungen, Abschlussfeiern und dergleichen stattfinden. Wenn Sie links durch die Türe dort gehen neben der Treppe, dann gelangen Sie zum Büro des Stellvertretenden Rektor, sowie zum Sekretariat und weiteren jetzt unwichtige Räumlichkeiten. Wenn Sie links die Treppen hochgehen, finden sie die Schlafräume vor. Die Schlafräume der Mädchen befinden sich im ersten Stock, die der Jungen in Zweiten und die der Lehrer im Dritten. Rechts die Treppe hinauf sind die Lehrräumlichkeiten, die sie ab Morgen 9 Uhr besuchen werden. Bitte warten Sie einen Moment, ich werde Ihren Zimmerschlüssel jetzt holen." Somit verschwand der braunhaarige Mann in den Massen von ebenfalls neuen Schülern, die allerdings schon seit dem vorherigen Tage anwesend waren. Integral runzelte die Stirn und rückte ihre Brille zurecht, als sie zwei schwarz tragende Kerle entdeckte, der Eine mit silbernen Dingen an Armen und Hals, zotteligen schwarzen Haaren, Bärtchen an Kinn und Oberlippe und einem Grinsen, das einem Angst einjagen konnte. Irgendwie lächerlich wirkte die dunkelrot getönte Sonnenbrille auf seiner Nase, welche seine Augen abschirmten, als hätte die Person Angst man könnte aus ihnen lesen. Er unterhielt sich mit dem ebenfalls schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der eine Art schwarzen Nadelstreifenanzug trug. Grufties... von denen gab es in London auch genug. Einige Zeit beobachtete sie die beiden Gestalten noch, bis sie dann sich voneinander verabschiedeten und getrennte Wege gingen. Plötzlich fiel ihr auf, dass der große Kerl mit der Sonnenbrille genau auf sie zu zugehen schien. Ihr Blick wurde eiskalt, aber er rauschte nur mit klingelnden Ketten und Glöckchen an ihr vorbei, sah sie nicht einmal an und ging zur Tür hinaus, in die pralle Nachmittagssonne.

„Lady Hellsing?" Colin riss sie aus den Gedanken, „Ich habe Ihren Schlüssel, Ihren Stundenplan und ein Heftchen, indem Schulregeln, Ferien und dergleichen stehen. Ihre Zimmernummer ist 15B, ich trage noch Ihre Koffer."

Integral hätte sich nicht erdenken können, dass zum Zimmer „Nr. 15B" ein so langer Weg wäre. Jedenfalls stand sie jetzt in einem kleinem Raum, eine Art Wohnzimmer mit Couch und Tischchen, zwei Sesseln und einem relativ großen Regal, indem schon zwei Fächer vollgeräumt waren. Das leere in der Mitte mit der Ziffer „B" gehörte wohl ihr. Links von ihr war das Badezimmer. Integrals Koffer standen vor der Zimmertür in der Mitte, auf welcher ihr vollständiger Name mit einem kleinem Schildchen stand, darunter die Flagge aufgeklebt aus welchem Land die Person kam. Neugierde wuchs in ihr und wollte doch gleich die Namen ihrer Mitbewohnerinnen wissen.

Als sie jedoch vor der Türe von 15A stand und nur noch die britische Flagge erhaschen konnte, wurde sie auch direkt vor ihrer Nase aufgerissen und ein blondes Etwas mit strahlend blauen Augen rannte quasi in Integral hinein. Ein erschreckter Schrei, ein Knallen und die Türe war wieder geschlossen. Ein wenig überrascht rückte Integral ihre Brille zurecht und las den mit geschwungen geschriebenen Buchstaben Namen „Seras Victoria". Sie machte sich nichts weiter daraus, Nr. 15C interessierte sie überhaupt nicht mehr, schließlich werden sie sich alle zwanghaft irgendwann kennen lernen, und brachte ihre zwei Koffer in das nun ihr gehörige Zimmer. Es war etwas größer als erwartet. Ihr viel sofort positiv auf, dass das Bett, welches direkt unter dem großen und geöffneten Fenster stand, eine beachtliche Größe besaß... doppelt soviel? Die Behältnisse mit den Anziehsachen waren schnell vor den Schrank geworfen und schon lag sie auf ihrem neuen Bett. Integral fing an sich Gedanken über den morgigen Tag zu machen, wenn die Schule beginnt und sie ihre Klassenkameraden kennenlernt... sie hatte eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust darauf...

Schreckhaft wachte Integral wegen einem Geräusch wach wurde. Sie öffnete die Augen und bemerkte das es dunkler im Zimmer war als vorhin. Teilnahmslos schloss sie wieder die Augen und drehte sich auf die Seite, als das Geräusch wieder auftauchte. Erst jetzt wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, dass sie eingeschlafen war und es an der Türe klopfte. Leise murrend stand sie mit wackeligen Beinen auf und schlurfte in Richtung des Ruhestörers. Mit einem wuchtigen Ruck war die Türe offen und es stand niemand anderes als Seras Victoria vor, die gleich wieder erschrocken einen Satz nach hinten versetzte.

„Ver.. Verzeihung! Hast du geschlafen...?" Integral blickte den Blondschopf grimmig an, wusste nichts zum antworten.

„Wie spät ist es?" fragte sie statt dessen und missachtete den irritierten Blick. „Kurz nach acht... unten in der Halle begrüßen die jetzig Zweijährigen uns Neuen. Ich sollte dich holen..".

Die Lustlosigkeit auf so einen Überfluss war quasi auf Integrals Gesicht geschrieben, folgte dann aber widerwillig der um einen knappen Kopf kleineren Mitbewohnerin. Auf dem Weg zur Halle verwandelte sich Seras in einen Wasserfall und redete wie in einem Atemzug wie schön ihre Ferien doch waren, warum sie auf dem Internat gelandet ist, was sie später mal vorhat und weitere Dinge, die Integral eigentlich einen Mist interessierten und einen negativen Eindruck auf die kleine Person bekam. Auch wenn ihre Ausstrahlung liebenswürdig erschien, das Gequassel wurde nach einiger Zeit nervtötend und Integral war froh, als sie endlich ans Ziel gelangten.

„Lady Hellsing, na endlich! Jetzt sind wir komplett.." Ein schon ergrauter Mann, der gerade mal so groß war wie sie selbst, faltete die Hände zusammen und wies die beiden zu einer kleinen Gruppe hin.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen allen einen guten Abend. Mein Name ist Ferdinant Petersen, ich bin euer Klassenlehrer und heiße sie ihm Namen Mr. McKay's Herzlich Willkommen auf diesem Internat. Ich werde jetzt die des zweiten Schuljahrs zu euch bringen, sie werden euch dann die Schule genauer zeigen. Bitte bildet mit ihnen Gruppen mit jeweils vier Leuten... einen Moment bitte." Somit ging er zum rechten Ende der Halle und öffnete eine Türe, wo sich gleich darauf der große Raum mit den Zweiern füllte. Seras musterte interessiert die Gruppe und starrte dann einige Zeit lang in eine Richtung, bis sie plötzlich den Kopf zur Seite drehte und Integral eine leichte Röte bemerkte. Daraufhin sah sie auf und sofort fiel ihr der Sonnenbrillenträger von vorhin auf... jedoch trug er die bescheuerte Brille nicht. Smaragdgrüne Pupillen blickten gelangweilt in der Gegend herum, zottelige Haare verdeckten beinahe die gesamte rechte Gesichtshälfte und das Gähnen war alles andere als unauffällig. Er schien genauso interessiert an der Sache zu sein wie sie, ein mitfühlender im Raum. Er begann sich mit jemanden zu seiner Rechten zu unterhalten, der eine Augenklappe über das linke Auge trug.

Die Gruppeneinteilung geschah schnell. Integral stand mit Seras an ihrer Seite gegenüber einem sehr hochgewachsenen, blonden und kurz haarigem, unrasiertem Mann. Seine Augen leuchteten Hellgrün, auf der linken Wange war überdeutlich eine große Narbe zu erkennen, das warme Lächeln, was er aufbrachte, ließ jedoch einen freundlichen Eindruck aufkommen. Neben ihm stand ein anderer junger Mann, seine Haare platinblond, wie Integrals auch, jedoch nach hinten zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, die Augen ebenfalls wie die von seinem großen Freund Grün, allerdings war es sehr giftiges Grün, wie von einer Schlange, die einen heimtückisch auflauert um dich als Beute von hinten zu packen und schnell zu töten.

„Guten Abend die Damen, ich bin Enrico Maxwell, Italiener, im zweiten Jahr und heiße sie willkommen! Das ist Alexander Andersen," er hob die linke Hand und stupste dem großen gegen den Arm, der darauf ihnen zunickte, „er ist Ire. Wir werden euch jetzt die Schule zeigen." Sein markantes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. Man hätte ihm auf den ersten Blick nicht zugetraut, dass er das könnte.

Die Masse im Raum hatte sich inzwischen gelichtet, Stille kehrte ein, als sich auch die letzten Vier aus der Halle entfernten. Vlad hatte auf Befehl von Mr. Petersen entnervt seinen MP3-Player sicher in der Hosentasche verstaut. Eigentlich hatte er vor alles Walter zu überlassen und nur friedlich daneben zu stehen, aber so lang der Andersen nicht in der Nähe war, konnte er auch mal für eine halbe Stunde auf seinen Krach verzichten. Schweigend standen die beiden gegenüber der beiden Neuen. Der eine hatte kurze blonde Haare, graue Augen, hatte eine stattliche Höhe und hatte den Hemdkragen über den Mund gezogen. Der redete wohl nicht allzuviel, um so besser. Die Person neben dem Kerl sah weiblich aus, jedenfalls könnte man es vermuten, vom Gesicht her. Langes schwarzes Haar, Sommersprossen und eine Brille.

„Hi," begann Walter, „mein Name ist Walter Crumm Dollneaz, Engländer..." Schweigen.

„Riplina van Winkle, Deutsche. Und das ist Hans Günsche, ebenfalls Deutscher!" Abermals Schweigen. Ja, so konnte es nach Vlads Geschmack ruhig weitergehen, nur nicht zuviel reden. „Vlad Dimitriu, Rumäne. Sehr erfreut." nuschelte er vor sich hin und rückte seinen Nietengürtel zurecht. Erneut Schweigen. „Also sollen wir euch nun die Schule zeigen?" fragte Walter nach einiger Zeit. „Danke, aber das ist nicht nötig!" meinte van Winkle, griff sich den großen Blonden und zog ihn weg.

Ratlos standen beide nun alleine im Raum.

„Hätten diese Trollos das NICHT etwas früher sagen können!?" Wütend stampfte Vlad zu der Türe, die ins Treppenhaus führte. Walter seufzte nur als der temperamentvolle junge Mann die Klinke fast abriss.

Zu allem Übel standen nun Maxwell und Andersen vor ihm. „Na das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt! Die Schwuch..." er verstummte auf der Stelle als er Integral sah. Enrico zupfte an seinen weißen Handschuhen, ein schmieriges Grinsen bildete sich in seinem Gesicht. „Was macht ihr beiden kleinen Gotteslästerer so allein in einer Nebenkammer? Antichristliche Rituale vorbereiten?" Vlad sah ihn nicht an, sondern schloss nur die Augen.

„Sag nur was du willst. Nur weil es dir nicht passt, dass wir Schwarz tragen musst du uns nicht gleich immer dumm anmachen. Schließlich könnten wir uns irgendwann rächen..." „Indem ihr uns opfert?" Andersen legte seine Hand auf Maxwells Schulter und zog ihn zurück. „Gehen wir erst in die Bibliothek! Und streite dich nicht andauert mit diesen minderwertigen Kreaturen, sie sind die Mühe nicht wert. Außerdem sind Damen anwesend!" Mit einem Ruck knalle er die Tür vor Vlads Nase zu und Stille kehrte wieder ein. Ohne weitere Worte und mit stiller Wut wünschten sich die beiden Schwarzträger noch eine gute Nacht und gingen getrennte Wege.

Morgensfrüh gibt es kein schlimmeres Geräusch als das nervige Klingeln des Weckers. Integrals Hand tappte schlaff auf ihrem Nachttisch umher und traf alles mögliche bis auf den Knopf zum Ausschalten des Gerätes. Nach vergebens langem suchen fuhr sie einmal mit der Handfläche über den Tisch und brachte den Wecker zum schweigen, als dieser auf den Boden krachte, mitsamt der Brille und dem Bild ihres Vaters. Mit einemmal war sie hellwach, riss die Bettdecke zur Seite und nahm das Bild in die Hand. Sie starrte es an. Immer noch fragte sie sich weshalb dies geschehen musste, warum er sie zu solch einen Ort geschickt hat und warum er nicht anruft. Seufzend stellte sie den Bilderrahmen zurück an seinen Platz, ihre Brille fand den Weg auf ihre Nase und sie lief durch ihr Zimmer zum Kleiderschrank.

Integral öffnete ihre Zimmertür. Seras saß schon auf der kleinen Couch im Wohnzimmer, machte einen recht schläfrigen Eindruck während sie ihren Kaffe am trinken war. So still sollte sie immer sein, dacht sich Integral und legte eine Tasche mit ihrem Schulzeug auf das Tischchen vor der Couch.

„Ich kann nicht aufhören an den Kerl mit Augenklappe zu denken..." murmelte Seras vor sich hin und ihre Augen fielen zu. Man konnte meinen sie wäre wieder eingeschlafen, wenn sie nicht andauernd immer etwas flüstern würde.

„Denk lieber daran, dass wir in einer halben Stunde im Klassenzimmer sein müssen!"

Pünktlich zum Gong saßen Integral an Seras im Zimmer Nr. 412, ihrem Klassenzimmer. Der Lehrer stand schon vorne und richtete seine Blätter.

„Einen schönen guten Morgen, liebe Schüler. Ich heiße Sie herzlich Willkommen zum ersten Jahr auf diesem Internat für weiterführende Schulen. Mein Name ist Eric Penwood, ich bin Euer Klassenlehrer und werde Sie vier Jahre lang bis zu Ihrem Abschluss begleiten! Das wichtigste voraus: Sie werden in zwei Wochen ein Fachschwerpunkt wählen, was in den Jahren bei ihnen eine wichtige Rolle spielt. Ihr Stundenplan wird sich daran orientieren, Sie werden dort Fachprojekte vollziehen und eine theoretische sowie, wenn möglich, praktische Prüfung am Ende des zweiten und des vierten Jahres ablegen." Mr. Penwood erzählte noch viel von diesen Fachschwerpunkten, erzählte über sich, Klassen die er schon unterrichtete, hauptsächlich über die Schulgeschichte, über andere Lehrer, sonstige Erlebnisse und das was er für die Jahre erwartete.

„Bei uns ist es Tradition, dass das erste Jahr viel mit dem zweiten Jahr zusammenarbeitet. Deswegen werden wir mit ihnen eine Art Kennenlernreise an die englische Küste machen. In zwei Wochen, danach werden dann auch die Fachschwerpunkte gewählt." Also wird sie viel mit diesem Maxwell und diesem Andersen zu tun haben...

„Den Schwerpunkt können Sie aus allen Fächern des Stundenplans wählen. Überlegen Sie es sich gut für welches Sie sich entscheiden werden, weil Sie können es erst am Ende des zweiten Schuljahres wechseln, wenn das Bedürfnis dazu steht. Dann wird es jedoch nicht mehr möglich sein!", Mr. Penwood musterte kurz alle Schüler, „Ich werde bei euch Mathematik und Physik, sowie Biologie unterrichten. Auf dem Stundenplan steht nun Mathematik an." ...

Vlad konnte es nicht glauben. Es war grade mal der erste Tag nach den Ferien und noch einmal wollte Mrs. Emmersdorf im Deutschunterricht die Gegenstandsbeschreibung wiederholen. Die Frau musste alle für blöd halten (bei Andersen und Schmalzhaar konnte er es verstehen), auch wenn seine Klassenkameraden, eingeschlossen er, in der letzten Arbeit einen relativ guten Durchschnitt schrieben. Als Verzweiflungstat zog Vlad seinen MP3-Player raus um kein einziges Wort mehr hören zu können, aber bevor er ihn überhaupt anschalten konnte, fing Walter an zu reden.

„Deren Kind muss schreien, ansonsten würde die Kuh sich nicht so Mühe geben uns zu quälen!" Vlad reagierte einfach nicht und steckte sich die Ohrhörer ein. Walter sah ihn an.

„Andersen meinte, er würde aufhören sich mit dir zu streiten, weil er eingesehen hat, wie kindisch er sich doch immer benommen hat." Kein triumphierendes Grinsen, kein entsetztes Anstarren. Nichts. Absolut keine Reaktion. Irgend etwas stimme nicht mit ihm.

„Das Mädchen... aus dem ersten Jahren, von dem du mir erzähltest..." ruckartig wendete Vlad seinen Kopf zu ihm.

„Was ist mit der?" fragte Pip, der genau links von Vlad saß und anscheinend alles mitbekommen hatte, „Ist es etwa möglich..", fing er an. „ ,das unser Vladdi, der sich bisher so stark gegen das andere Geschlecht gewehrt hat,..." sprach er weiter. „Sich letztendlich verliebt hat!?" beendete Walter. Beide starrten ihn an. Vlad sagte zuerst nichts.

„Na das hättet ihr wohl gerne." meinte er ruhig und drehte jetzt so laut seine Krachmusik auf, das er kein Wort der beiden Spinner mehr mitbekam. Die beiden Spinner sahen sich gegenseitig noch mal kurz an und beschäftigten sich dann mit allem anderen als mit Unterricht.

Die Zeit verging, das Wetter draußen vor dem Fenster verschlechterte sich von Minute zu Minute, die Langeweile stieg. Die erste Stunde Deutsch war durchgerungen, doch es ging noch weiter. Die Trulla da vorne wollte einfach nicht aufhören zu reden, hatte in den letzten zehn Minuten versucht die Schüler dazu zu ermutigen, dass sie doch einen Gegenstand aus dem Klassenzimmer beschrieben sollten, worauf selbstredend keiner Lust hatte. Nach weiterem Gezeter hatte sie sich dazu überwunden die Kommasetzung richtig zu besprechen, denn das konnte so gut wie niemand.

Walters Kopf war vor sicherlich schon einer halben Stunde auf dem Tisch gelandet, seitdem hatte er sich kaum gerührt. Vlad vermutete, dass er eingeschlafen war. Er selbst wollte nicht schlafen, konnte die Augen nicht schließen, denn er wusste genau wenn er dies tun würde, dann würde er sowieso nur wieder an dieses hübsche Mädchen denken, sich vorstellen wie er sie anfässt, sie küsst. Dafür starrte er die junge, jedoch schon sehr faltige Frau vorne an der Tafel an, auch wenn deren längerer Anblick zum Augenschließen verleitete. Vlad wendete seinen Kopf zum Fenster, es hatte begonnen stark zu regnen, man konnte die Kälte draußen quasi in dem gut geheizten Klassenraum spüren. Der heftige Wind ließ die großen Regen gegen die Scheiben prasseln, riss die Blätter vom Baum, die sich schon wegen dem kommenden Herbst Braun gefärbt hatten. Vlad liebte den Herbst sowie den Winter. Es war kalt, trüb und man sah manchmal für Wochen die Sonne nicht. Sehr bald würde es schneien und alles mit der wunderbaren weißen Decke überziehen. Den Tot wird man wieder in jeder Ecke spüren können.

Dies würde seine Seele widerspiegeln. Innerlich fühlte er sich tot, ausgeblutet. Die Zeit des Alleinseins war zu lang um ihn Freude spüren zu lassen. Er strahlte Kälte aus, kalt wie der eisige Wind vor den Schultoren.

Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass seine Freunde gleich Aufmerksam wurden wegen dem Mädchen. Einen warmen Funken hatte sie ausgelöst. Als sie an diesem Morgen an ihm vorbei gegangen ist, auf dem Weg zu ihrem neuen Klassenzimmer, war ihm, als hätte sich eine sanfte Sommerbrise geregt, die sich stur durch die Hindernisse des Herbstes gerungen hat um ihn ein freudiges Glänzen in die Augen zu zaubern. Bei Ihrem Anblick dachte er an die ersten Blumen eines kommenden Frühlings, die sich dem Schnee widersetzten.

Jetzt kamen ihm diese Gedanken furchtbar schmalzig vor, so unpassend für den kühlen und harten Vlad. Er wischte sie sich aus dem Kopf, überlegte, wie er den nervigsten Lehrer, den er in seiner gesamten Schulgeschichte erleben musste, am besten in den Wahnsinn treiben könnte.

„In ein paar Minuten klingelt es," ertönte es plötzlich von links, als Walter sich zu Wort meldete, „kannst ja mal schnell den Pennywoody wegen den angeblich gestrichenen Biostunden fragen! Schließlich betrifft es dich am meisten von uns dreien.". Vlad wusste genau was der schon wieder wollte, auch wenn er recht hatte; Naturwissenschaft war sein Schwerpunktthema.

Mr. Penwood unterrichtete gerade die Einser in Mathematik, ein kurzes Erblicken der Schönheit wäre möglich.

Wieder spürte er, wie der warme Funken aufblühte, wie sich sein Puls minimal verschnellerte.

Er bekam mit, wie Pip und Walter anfingen sich, quer über den Tisch von ihm, darüber zu diskutieren, weshalb es 10 weniger Biostunden in diesem Schuljahr geben sollte.

Vlad hörte nicht zu, interessierte sich nicht dafür, auch wenn Biologie wichtig für sein Schwerpunktthema war. Er entschloss sich dazu einfach ganz passiv nur den Unterricht so halb zu verfolgen und zu warten, bis der Tag endlich vorbei war.

Integral steckte ihr Mäppchen, sowie ihren Collegeblock zurück in ihre Schultasche. Für heute war für die Einser der Unterricht zu Ende und während Seras nur davon laberte diesen Abend mal auszugehen, drehte sich bei Integral quasi der Magen um und wollte um jeden Preis sehr schnell ins Bett... diesen Abend.

Beide gingen aus dem Klassenzimmer und gerieten sofort in ein Strom von anderen Schülern, von denen sie ohne möglicher Gegenwehr mitgezogen wurden. Alle wollten herunter in die Halle zum Mittagessen und gerade erst jetzt bemerkte Integral was für einen Hunger sie doch gerade empfand, also kam ihr das genau richtig. Vielleicht würde sich Seras überfressen und hätte dann keine Lust mehr zum weggehen oder so, denn sie hatte eine leise Ahnung, dass der kleine blonde Nervknäul darauf bestehen würde, das sie mitkommt.

„Glaubst du ich habe genug Mut dazu den blonden mit dem Zopf und der Augenklappe zu fragen, ob er mich heute Abend begleitet?" tuschelte Seras leise in Integrals Richtung. Oh, vielleicht wollte sie ja DOCH nicht, dass sie mitkommt, wenn sie es schaffen sollte diesen Kerl anzusprechen. Integral lächelte heimlich in sich hinein.

„Ich denke schon. Der scheint auch ein Auge auf dich geworfen zu haben!" Seras blieb kurz stehen und sah sie an. Diese eindeutig mehrdeutige Aussage erschien ihr gerade als sehr feindlich.

„Welch schwarzer Humor..." wisperte Seras leise mit leicht zusammen gekniffenen Augen. In diesem Moment wurden Integral ihre Worte bewusst und konnte nicht einschätzen ob ihr Ausweg gerade davon flatterte oder bestärkt wurde.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht so gemeint war!" Eigentlich wollte sie das nicht sagen. Seras schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Wir werden auch eine Begleitung für dich finden, damit du heute Abend nicht alleine an einem Tisch sitzt." Seras strahlendes Gesicht kehrte zurück, welches sie unermüdlich so ziemlich den ganzen Tag vor sich her trug. An Integrals gesamten Körper sah man ein gewisses Entsetzen. „Hast du schon eine Idee wen wir da nehmen könnten?".

„Was ist, wenn ich gar nicht mitkommen will!?" Integral wurde langsam etwas erzürnt, da sich der Blondschopf einfach die Freiheit nahm zu entscheiden, was sie machen wird. Seras sah sie an.

„So wie du reagierst, scheinst du es echt nötig zu haben mal auszugehen..." meinte sie trocken und beendete somit die Unterhaltung, was Integral dann doch etwas überraschte. Aber solange Seras schwieg musste sie sich nicht aufregen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie im großen Saal unten angekommen waren. Er war bereits gut von Schülern gefüllt und in der Luft war ein angenehmer Geruch von Fleisch und Nudeln oder ähnlichem.

Der Raum war riesiger, als man von außen sehen konnte. Etliche große, runde Tische waren aufgestellt, an jedem etwa ein halbes Dutzend Schüler Platz nehmen konnte. In der Mitte des Tisches stand ein leerer Metallbehälter, indem wohl das Essen serviert werden würde. Teller und Besteck lagen bereits kunstvoll gedeckt auf jedem Essplatz. Seras steuerte geradewegs auf noch einen freien Tisch zu, links von ihnen. Es wunderte Integral, dass noch überhaupt einer frei war, da das Meer von Schülern kein Ende nehmen wollte. Wie passten solche Menschenmengen in dieses eine Gebäude?

Die beiden Mädchen setzten sich nebeneinander an den Tisch und sahen zu, wie der Strom aufhörte und die letzten Gestalten sich setzten... nur nicht zu ihnen.

„Mag uns keiner?" fragte Seras etwas verwirrt. „Und KENNT keiner!" entgegnete Integral und wartete auf was zu Essen. Jedoch kam nichts. Keiner, der ihnen das Essen bringen würde. Sie beobachteten die anderen Tische und sahen, wie vereinzelt Schüler aufstanden und in einen kleinen Nebenraum verschwanden.

„Ihr müsst euch das Essen selber holen." erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen. „Einer von euch nimmt das Metalldingsda und geht dort hinten in den Raum. Dort ist die Essensausgabe!" Integral wendete ihren Kopf und sah vor sich eine große Person stehen. Sie war blond, hatte kurze Haare, trug eine Brille und es war eine Narbe auf der linken Wange zu erkennen. Andersen...!

„Wenn es mir die Damen erlauben, dann werde ich dies für euch erledigen." wandte er sich an Integral. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten nahm er sich das „Metalldingsda" und ging mit großen Schritten den anderen Schülern hinterher. Seras lehnte sich zu Integral hinüber. „Jetzt haben wir den noch am Hals. Warum hast du nichts gesagt!?" „Warum hast DU nichts gesagt?" Der Blondschopf sah sie an, meinte nichts mehr dazu und setzte sich wieder gerade hin.

„Warten wir ab. Vielleicht ist er ganz erträglich..." tuschelte sie zu der jungen Hellsing. Seras hatte Recht, sie sollten einfach abwarten, auch wenn sie ihn nicht mochte.

Vlad kam mit Pip und Walter in den Esssaal, reichlich spät wegen einer erneuten Auseinandersetzung, bei der am Ende natürlich wieder die drei Schuld waren und eine Standpauke bei ihren Klassenlehrer abholen mussten.

„Wenn Schmalzhaar nicht so'n Aufstand gemacht hätte, dann wären wir jetzt wohl schon am essen. Sieht irgendwer 'nen freien Tisch?" Walter strich sich lässig die Haare aus dem Gesicht und machte Anstalten sich einmal im Kreis zu drehen um anzudeuten, dass natürlich wieder nur einzelne Stühle frei waren. Schließlich war für jeden Schüler ein Essplatz bereit gestellt; wo der war hatten sie sich selbst drum zu kümmern. Der junge, immer etwas feiner gekleidete Junge stellte sich schon drauf ein, als Pip die Hand zu seiner Linken richtete.

„Na welch ein Zufall!" kicherte er höhnisch und ging eigenständig sofort los ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten. Vlad sah den Tisch, sah den verschwundenen Metallbottich und konnte sich stark denken wer Ihn entführt hatte, sagte aber nichts.

„Oh Gott... schau mal wer da kommt..!" keuchte Seras erschrocken; es wirkte als wollte sie sich hinter Integral verstecken. Pip kam schnurstracks auf sie zu und setzte sich ohne Hemmung neben den blonden Strubbel. Während sich Seras bemühte nicht schrecklich aufgeregt zu wirken sah Integral den Ärger in zwei schwarz gekleideten Personen auf sich zukommen.

War das jetzt Zufall (oder konnte sich der Autor nichts besseres einfallen lassen!?)

Walter setzte sich neben Integral, Vlad neben Walter.

„Hi, mein Name ist Walter Crumm Dollneaz. Ich bin leider noch nicht dazu gekommen mich vorzustellen, genauso wie mein Freund Vlad" sein Finger richtete sich auf ihn „bisher ist irgendwie immer etwas dazwischen gekommen. Das letzte mal als wir uns gesehen haben war... vor dem kleinen Treppenhaus, soweit ich mich erinnere. Verzeiht, dass wir da etwas grob vorkamen, aber schwarz gekleidete Protestanten kommen halt nicht so ganz klar mit strengen Katholiken." Walter reichte ihr eine mit schwarzen Fingerhandschuhen bekleidete Hand, die Integral auch ergriff.

„Nennt mich Integral Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing. Und falls ihr es wissen wollt hat sich schon der strenge Katholik hier einen Platz ausgesucht." antwortete sie fast schon gehässig. Walter schwieg erst einmal und drehte sich zu Vlad um.

„Wollen wir das riskieren? Es gab eben schon Zoff wegen dem!" Glasklar Grüne Augen starrten ihn an „Er war zuerst hier...".

„Und WIE ich zuerst hier war!" der Metallbottich wurde so sehr zurück auf den Tisch geknallt, dass beinahe die Nudeln auf der Tischdecke landeten. Andersen knurrte Vlad an, dieser sagte zuerst nichts.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger" log er, stand auf und ging aus dem Saal. Auch Walter setzte sich in Bewegung, als er schon außer Sichtweite war und folgte ihm.

Gegen den Hippie hatte er nichts. Er hing zwar immer mit den zwei Idioten herum, ließ aber sonst nichts an sich Aussetzen. Schließlich war der schon kräftig mit dem blonden Zwerg am flirten.

„Ich hoffe die zwei haben dich nicht belästigt" meinte Andersen „Denen kann man nicht trauen, die stellen immer irgendwas an. Nicht gerade das zutreffende Verhalten gegenüber zwei schöner Damen." Diese Integral konnte man doch sicher um den Finger wickeln. „Dabei muss man sich doch in solch gefährlichen Zeiten um das bessere Geschlecht kümmern".

Integral runzelte die Stirn. Gefährliche Zeiten? „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Unten in der Stadt sind in den letzten Wochen mehrere Personen verschwunden. Die Polizei dachte zuerst, dass mal wieder vereinzelt Welche abgehauen sind, wie es oft dort geschieht – nur wurde im Park, der ganz in der Nähe unsrer Schule leider ist, dann die Leiche einer der Vermissten aufgefunden. Sie war..." Andersen hielt kurz inne und beobachtete Integrals Reaktion „Ich weiß, dass die Aussage nicht passend zum Essen ist, aber die Person war... ausgeweidet. Eine riesige Blutspur zog sich über Meter bis zu einem Gebüsch hin. Aber das unheimlich daran ist jetzt, das die Leiche schon begann zu verwesen und es wurde kein Hinweis auf weitere Personen gefunden. Das Fleisch der Leiche wies Bissspuren auf, von Menschenzähnen, und Kratzspuren von Fingernägeln; einzelne Fleischstücke fehlten." Seras würgte wieder ihre Nudeln hoch.

„Dafür gibt es sicher eine logische Erklärung! Treiben hier eben Kannibalen ihr Unwesen! Irgendwas simples wird es schon sein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Schrecken bald ein Ende haben wird." protestierte Integral fast schon wütend. An was dachte der Kerl? Mutanten? Zombies? Den Satan? Ihr Bild über Andersen verdrehte sich langsam zu einem Esel.

Pip ging mit schnellen Schritten den Gang hinunter, überholte Gruppen von Menschenansammlungen, zielstrebig zum Treppenhaus. Er wusste genau wo sich Vlad und Walter aufhielten. Was er gerade von Andersen vernommen hatte wollte er ihnen unbedingt mitteilen, auch wenn es die Beiden nicht interessieren sollte.

Kurze Zeit später stand er schon vor der Türe seines Zimmers, indem auch die zwei Zielpersonen untergebracht waren. Er ging ins Zimmer und Tatsache saßen sie dort und futterten irgendwelche chinesischen Nudeln eines Take- Aways. Pip ließ die Türe zuknallen, was die schon leeren Pappkartönchen leicht erzittern lies. Weiter ging er zum Sofa und setzte sich neben Walter, dieser hatte natürlich mal wieder gute Laune, auch wenn Vlad im Augenblick eine gedrückt negative Energie ausstrahlte.

„Und? Wie lief's? Was hat die Kleine gesagt? Will sie mitkommen? Glaubst du sie kann dich leiden?" durchs Reden vergaß er das Kauen, weshalb nur ein gedämpftes Gemurmel herauskam.

„Hat und das Narbengesicht wieder schlecht geredet?" Vlad's missmutiges Grummeln warf Pip zurück zum bösen Thema, fast wäre er zu Seras abgedriftet.

„Ja.. aber ich denke, dass Integral nicht drauf angesprungen ist. Nachdem was Andersen sich geleistet hat, kann sie ihn wohl nicht mehr leiden." Vlads Augen begannen zu leuchten „Ach was." „Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Walter schmatzend.

Pip erzählte ihnen (so gut wie) wortwörtlich was Andersen Integral berichtet hatte, ihre Reaktion darauf und was genau jetzt mit Seras war.

„Wenn du Integral noch erwischt, Vladdy, dann kannst du sie fragen ob sie heute Abend mitkommen möchte! Mit der Schmalzlocke und dem Wachhund wird sie wohl kaum was unternehmen wollen." meinte Walter wohlwollend und schmiss das Pappkartönchen zu den restlichen schon Leeren.

„Achja? Und was ist wenn Sie NEIN sagt?" widersetzte Vlad etwas aufgelöst und vergaß nebenbei das Essen.

„Was ist wenn Sie JA sagt? Geb doch zu das du einfach Ang..." Ohne Vorwarnung bekam Walter ein Essstäbchen ins Gesicht geworfen „Und wie ich sie fragen werde! Nehmt Gift drauf!" „Um mich zu vergiften muss ich nur in dein Zimmer geh..." Das zweite Essstäbchen flog, knapp an Walters Gesicht vorbei, an die Wand und hinters Sofa. Zwar hatte der kleine Recht, weil Vlad's Zimmer einer einzigen Müllhalde glich, aber Hauptsache nicht gewinnen lassen.

Fast triumphierend darüber, dass er Walter zum Schweigen gebracht hatte wollte er weiter essen, bemerkte jedoch dann missmutig, dass er eben beide Stäbchen weggeworfen hatte.

„Die Sauerrei macht Du gefälligst nachher weg!" forderte Vlad Walter auf und begann mit den Finger den Rest zu verdrücken.

„Aber Du hast doch..." „Das weiß ich, aber DU hast mich provoziert!" „Stimmt doch nicht!" „Und wie Du das hast!".

Das Gespräch artete in ein Nein- Doch- Kampf aus, was nicht eine Seltenheit war wenn die Beiden in einen Zwist geraten waren. Nach einiger Zeit stand Vlad einfach auf und ging zur Tür.

„Na! Hast Du aufgegeben?!" warf Walter hinter her „Ne, der Klügere gibt nacht!" gab es als Antwort, und Vlad ging hinaus auf den Gang, hinterließ einen überrumpelten Walter, sowie einen amüsierten Pip.

Irgendwo musste er sie finden, irgendwie abfangen können. Im Saal war sie bereits nicht mehr, zweimal hatte er Runden dadurch gedreht. Nun ging er durch die große Eingangstüre nach draußen an die frische Luft und wurde fündig.

Nur war es nicht Integral.

Sondern...

Nun ja...

WIE hieß die noch gleich...?

„Hey du!" rief Vlad etwas unsicher „Äh.. blonder Zottel!" Seras drehte sich um, weg von ihrem Gesprächspartner, einer ebenfalls blonden Person; etwa so groß wie sie selbst, sah jedoch männlich aus, soweit Vlad es beurteilen konnte.

„Du rennst doch immer mit Integral in der Gegend herum, oder nicht?" „..so kann man es nennen..." Stutzig war die Antwort.

„Kannst mir nicht zufälliger weise sagen wo sie sich gerade befindet?"

Auweia. Dieses Leuchten in den Augen, dieses helle Lächeln, die freundliche Gestik. Das konnte doch nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Weshalb fragst du?" Seras Erwartungen überschlugen sich geradewegs... zögern.

„Naja, sie ist... ich wollte... ähm... tja, ich..." „Mann, bleib mal locker!" meinte der männliche blonde Zottel, mit einer überraschend tiefen Stimme. Vlad beachtete ihn nicht einmal.

„Moment mal! Was geht dich denn das an was ich sie fragen will!?"

#, das waren ein paar Wörter zuviel. Seras war zuerst etwas sprachlos.

„Sie wollte auf das Zimmer, Nr. 15B! Wenn du schnell genug rennen kannst, dann kriegst du sie bevor sie im Mädchen- Abteil ist. Sie wollte den Rest des Tages lernen und du weißt ja was ist, wenn Kerle da rein gehen. Vor ungefähr zwei Minuten war sie noch hier. Außerdem ist mein Na..."

Seras hatte einen Menschen schon lange nicht mehr so schnell davon rennen sehen.

Vlad hätte sich nicht vorstellen können, dass zum Zimmer „Nr.15B" erst einmal eine halbe Weltreise bewältigt werden musste, durch Winkel und Ecken. Kurz konnte er nichts anderes machen als an das riesige Einkaufszentrum in der Stadt denken, in dem er sich peinlicher Weise mal verlaufen hatte. Wie man allerdings von einem Internatsgang und einem Einkaufszentrum kommt, war ihm selbst ein Rätsel.

Seine schweren Stiefel hallten nur leise von dem altertümlichen Holzboden wider, für ihn klang es wie Kanoneneinschläge. Die Schritte wurden unmerklich immer langsamer, Unsicherheit kam auf. Vom weitem hörte er eine Türe zuschnappen, vielleicht war sie eben erst angekommen, oder es kommt ihm gleich irgendeine dieser eingebildeten Schrullen entgegen und das wäre dann sein Ende.

Fast wäre er an der Nummer 15 vorbei geschlichen und auch wenn ihm das Herz bis zur letzten Haarspitze schlug, klopfte er sofort an. Erst nachdem er dies bereits getan hatte, fielen ihm Stimmen auf.

Sie war also nicht allein.

Wer in drei Teufelsnamen war jetzt bei ihr?!

Grad wollte er wieder abdrehen um schlimmen Konfrontationen aus dem Weg zu gehen, da wurde die Türe schon geöffnet.

Integral hätte ihm am liebsten wieder die Türe vor der Nase zugeschlagen. Sie wohnte erste wenige Tage in ihrem neuen zu Hause und wollte nicht, dass es schon zerstört werden würde. Es wäre ihr lieb gewesen, wenn Vlad eine Minute schneller gewesen wäre, jetzt musste sie ihn wieder wegschicken. Dies hätte sie lieber mit Andersen getan...

„Du solltest wieder gehen!" sagte sie leise mit harter Stimme zu ihm „Andersen ist hier." Fassungslosigkeit viel über Vlad herein. Wie konnte sie diesen... diesen... asozialen... Typen in ihr Zimmer lassen? Er konnte die richtigen Worte nicht finden.

Wut empfand er. Für Walter und Pip, dass sie ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatten. Wenn sie nur nicht immer so einen verdammten Mist labern würden!

„Perfekt! Ich wollte auch gerade wieder gehen! Ich weiß noch nicht einmal was ich hier überhaupt von dir wollte!" Erzürnt stampfte er den Gang zurück. Irgend etwas sagte sie noch, aber er nahm es nicht mehr wahr, so starrsinnig war die Wut auf alles überhaupt und die Welt und so. Er schwor sich... irgendwann, ja irgendwann würde er Andersen so sehr...

Ohja, und wie er das würde!

Seine Gedanken schrien so brüchig durch den Kopf, dass sie für ihn selbst keinen Sinn mehr ergaben oder er die Sätze grammatikalisch und logisch wieder zusammen setzen konnte.

Aber einem war er sich sicher, er wollte den beiden Klugscheißern einheizen; am liebsten aus dem Wohnraum werfen bis er sich wieder beruhigt hat.

Die beiden Klugscheißer saßen im Wohnraum auf dem Sofa vor einem Haufen leerer Pappschächtelchen aus dem Asia-Take-Away, den sie irgendwo in der Innenstadt gefunden hatten. Walter erzählte Pip gerade von einer interessanten Bar, den er dort vor geraumer Zeit mal gefunden, und auch schon öfters besucht hatte, als Vlad knurrig zur Türe herein kam.

„Ey! Wir haben nachher noch zwei Stunden Sport. Der Sklave vom Rektor, der Colin, hat vorhin 'nen Gemeinschaftsanruf gemacht. Er meinte Volleyball wäre dran." teilte Walter ihm mit, „Der Kettley hält uns wohl für schwule Hähne..."

„Du bist wohl eher 'ne schwule Krähe! Wegen dir hab ich mich bei Integral zum Affen gemacht!" wütete Vlad.

‚Die schwule Krähe' sah ihn an, leicht grinsend „Achja, wie lief es überhaupt? Was hast du falsches gesagt?"

Pip hoffte, dass er aus dem bevorstehenden Massaker nur mit einem blauen Auge davon kommen würde. Aber zu seinem Wunder konnte er erleichtert feststellen, dass Vlad nicht ausflippte, sondern schlaff in sein Zimmer schlurfte. Sprachlos sah Walter ihm hinterher. Eigentlich hatte er ja versucht ihn zum explodieren zu bringen, wie er es so gerne immer wieder tat, weil niemand regte sich so schön und so schnell auf wie Vlad, da lohnte sich auch ein gebrochener Knochen.

„Da ist wohl was größeres passiert." meinte Pip und überlegte sich, ob er den Schweinestall vor sich mal aufräumen sollte.

„Dann hätte der Depp uns das wenigstens sagen können!" Walter war eigentlich nie sehr schnell beleidigt, aber wenn er Vlad nicht ärgern konnte, dann anscheinend schon.

Pip gab sich einen Ruck und stand auf „Also ich hab keine Lust im Müll zu versinken." meinte er und wies auf dem Müllberg auf dem Tischlein hin „Es wundert mich immer wieder, wie schnell wir das schaffen!"

Walter sah mit lustlosem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Solange es hier nicht aussieht wie in Vlads Zimmer, ist es mir egal. Während du halt die Putze spielst, mach ich Kaffe."

Gomez McKay legte die Regionalzeitung langsam vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Deine Vermutung stellt sich als Wirklichkeit heraus." meinte er mit geschlossenen Augen, die Hände vor dem Gesicht gefaltet. Colin sah von seinem Buch mit der silbern geschwungenen Aufschrift ‚Ewige Vergangenheit – Im Hier und Jetzt' auf, dass er in einem Buchhandel in der Stadt gefunden hatte. Er hatte sich so sehr in den Zeilen verloren, dass ihm auf Anhieb nicht einfiel, was Sir McKay meinen könnte. „Was meinen sie, Sir?"

„Juaná Periskowsky, unsere verschwundene Raumpflegerin..." er verachtete das Wort Putzfrau „...ist tatsächlich einer der Opfer der unbekannten Mörder. Sie ist die Leiche im Park, die vor zwei Tagen gefunden wurde."

Colin hielt inne und schlug automatisch das tief blaue Lederbuch zu. „Wie konnte das nur geschehen? Warum gerade jemand von unserer Schule?" Gomez McKay stand vom seinem Sessel und stellte sich vor das riesige Fenster, was sich direkt hinter ihm befand. Es nieselte nur noch leicht, aber immer noch standen tiefschwarze Wolken am Himmel.

Der Wetterdienst sagte Regen und Gewitter für die nächsten drei Tage voraus. Gomez hatte vom dem Fenster aus trotzdem noch eine gute Sicht auf den Park, da sich sein Büro im dritten Stock befand. Die Polizeiautos, die in den letzten zwei Tagen die Wege verstopft und die Nacht mit ihren Warnleuchten zum Tag gemacht hatten, waren größten Teil wieder abgezogen.

„Das weiß wohl niemand." wisperte er gegen das Fenster „Die Frage ist, wie die Zukunft für uns aussieht." Colin musste sich am vorigen Tag mit Dutzenden Telefonanrufen der Polizei und Eltern der Schüler Im Sekretariat herumschlagen. Zudem gab es Hausbesuch von Ermittlern, mit Fragen, ob bei ihnen Personen verschwunden wären, sie einen Verdacht auf den oder die Mörder hätten oder ob Jemand eine Beobachtung parat hält.

„Es wundert mich, dass die Polizei nicht schon wieder vor unserer Türe steht." meinte er mit einem missmutigem Unterton.

Gomez seufzte „Vielleicht werden sie ja noch kommen. Aber dann sicher nur weil sie uns Absorbieren wollen. Ich hoffe, dass das Schuljahr ohne jegliche schweren Ereignisse sein Ende nehmen kann. Schließlich hat es gerade erst begonnen."

Vlad saß auf einer der Holzbänke zwischen Walter und Pip, die an der Seite der Turnhalle angebracht waren. Die Volleyballnetze, sowie die Bälle, waren bereit benutzt zu werden, was die gesamte Klasse, bis auf die Mädchen natürlich, auf keinen Fall machen wollte. Mr. Kettley lief immer wieder an der langen Reihe junger Schüler mit seinem hölzernen und steifen Schritt hin und her, als wäre er einmal Ausbilder bei der Armee gewesen, und sagte was sie alles dieses Schuljahr vorhatten, Dinge zum Spiel und überraschender Weise erzählte er auch etwas interessantes.

„Ihr habt doch sicher alle von dem Mord im Park gehört, stimmt's?" ein Raunen ging durch die Reihe „Ruhe gefälligst!" Disziplin war das A und O. „Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass es eine unserer Putzfrauen war. Wir bitten euch, wenn einer etwas Verdächtiges mitbekommen hat oder es noch wird, es direkt Colin Weaver zu melden. Und jetzt sitzt nicht dumm herum sondern schafft!!" brüllte er ihnen ganz zuletzt entgegen. Sofort stand die gesamte Klasse auf den Beinen, denn wer sich weigerte oder zögerte und nicht seine gesamte Leistung zeigte, bekam Strafe, welche vom Geschlecht und der schwere des ‚Verstoßes', wie es Mr. Kettley so gerne nannte, abhing. Walter meinte mal zu ihm, er sei ein wandelndes Kriegsgericht, als er eines Tages mit Vlad und Andersen wegen Prügelei einarmig 20 Liegestütze auf jeder Seite machen musste, wobei das Kriegsgericht anwesend war.

Wegen dieser ‚Militärlästernden Sünde' wurde er dazu verdonnert den Geräteraum, wo alle Materialien zum Sportunterricht aufbewahrt wurden, aufzuräumen und zu putzen. Und der Geräteraum fasste ein riesiges Volumen.

Pip und Vlad hatten ihn erst am nächsten Morgen wieder gesehen, als sie nach dem Aufstehen in den Wohnraum gingen und ihn auf dem Sofa schlafend liegen sahen. Seitdem sagte Walter in den zwei Stunden Unterricht so gut wie kein Wort mehr.

Seras ging mit einer Integral im Schlepptau quer über den riesig wirkenden Schulplatz, zur Sporthalle hin, wo die Zweier gerade Unterricht hatten. Pip hatte Seras eine SMS geschrieben, dass sie doch mal vorbei kommen könnten, was sie natürlich für eine tolle Idee hielt. Integral weniger – weswegen Seras quasi auf Knien betteln musste, dass sie mitkommt. Dummer Weise hatte sie Ja gesagt, weil sie Seras nicht so am Boden liegen sehen konnte.

Auf der Suche nach der Halle mussten sie zwei verschiedene Schüler und einen Lehrer nach dem Weg fragen, weil sie sich im Schulhaus verlaufen hatten, und sonst noch solche Geschichten, sowie, dass sie plötzlich bei den Zimmern der männlichen Schüler herumliefen. Integral hatte immer noch nicht den Schock verarbeitet, den sie davongetragen hat, als ihnen ein nur in einem wirklich knappen Handtuch bekleideter Kerl entgegen kam... und dann in die beiden hinein stolperte. Seras konnte eine leichte Röte nicht verbergen und war amüsiert über die böse Absicht des jungen Mannes. Integral weniger.

„Na siehst du? Da sind wir doch schon." freute sich Seras und zupfte aufgeregt an Integral Ärmel, was diese natürlich nicht so prickelnd fand. „Ja, nach Kampf und Peinlichkeit!" Integral hatte ihr schon gesagt, dass sie ihr das ewig übel nehmen würde.

Sie fanden eine breite Steintreppe, die zu einem Steg führte, von dem sie aus in die Halle gelangen würden, auf die Zuschauerplätze. Sie wussten nicht, ob sie das überhaupt durften, aber die Tür in die Halle war nicht abgeschlossen. Außerdem konnten sie von dem Platz aus den gesamten unteren Bereich überblicken.

Zwei Volleyballnetze waren aufgebaut, an jedem spielte jeweils eine Mädchen- und eine Jungengruppe. Die Spielzeit war wohl gerade erst erreicht worden, denn es begann ein Austausch, dass nun Jungs gegen Jungs spielten. Wie nicht anders erwartet waren Pip, Walter und Vlad nicht mit Andersen und Maxwell in einer Gruppe. Integral fragte sich ob das Taktik der Mitschüler war, weil diese fünf sich sicher bis zum bitteren Ende bekriegen würden.

Sie täuschte sich nicht, weil nach kurzer Zeit der Ball zu einem Geschoss wurde, der immer wieder über das Netz schmetterte. Wahrscheinlich um eine Stelle am Körper zu treffen, die wirklich weh tut.

„Vielleicht fliegt einem der beiden das Hirn raus, wenn einer trifft!" murmelte Walter Vlad zu, und wieder schoss der Ball quer durch die Halle „Aber ein Schädelbasisbruch würde schon reichen..." meinte Pip von hinten und nahm den zurück fliegenden Ball mit einem schmerzhaften Klatscher gegen die Hand an. „Solange der dann tot umfällt." Was schöneres konnte Vlad sich im Angesicht der Situation nicht vorstellen.

Inzwischen waren nur noch die fünf am Spiel beteiligt und der Ball schlug wie Bombenschläge auf sie ein. Der Sportlehrer stand neben dem Feld und wie Seras es auffiel, lachte er vor sich hin. Lauthals machte er sich über die restlichen ‚Weicheier' lustig, die da herumstanden und den Ball nicht mehr zu fassen bekamen... oder sich nicht trauten, wenn sie die Chance hatten.

Seras schlug sich nach einer gewissen Zeit die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen, als nicht nur noch der Ball flog, sondern auch bösartige Kommentare, sowie Schimpfwörter. Zwar verging die Zeit schneller, als sie sich vorgestellt hatte, aber so langsam wurde das lächerlich, weil nur noch vier waren auf dem Feld. Die Spielzeit war eigentlich längst überschritten, aber der Sportlehrer meinte, wenn sie sich doch so sehr ins Zeug legen würden, könnten sie noch bis ganz zum Schluss weitermachen.

Während die anderen Mitspieler am Rand saßen und ab und zu schlagartig einem Ball ausweichen mussten, schlich sich Pip in den Geräteraum, weil man von dort aus zu den Zuschauerplätzen gelangen konnte. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf den Krieg gehabt, nachdem er am Brustkorb getroffen wurde. Natürlich setzte er sich breit grinsend sofort neben Seras, die schon nervös auf ihrem Platz hin und her rutschte.

Integral interessierte sich nicht dafür über was sie redeten, die bekam nur kurz mit, dass sie über dem Vorfall im dritten Stockwerk berichtete. Als Pip sie fragte, WIE sie auf der Suche nach der Turnhalle in den dritten Stock gelangt sind, konnte sie natürlich nicht beantworten. Sie sah einfach weiter zu, wie sie dort unten herum hüpften und ihnen langsam die Puste ausging.

Der Unterricht würde sowieso gleich sein Ende nehmen, warum sie noch da herumsaß und zuguckt wusste sie nicht. Sie hätte viel bessere Dinge tun können, sowie lernen, oder schon Schulsachen zusammen ordnen... als sich plötzlich Pip nach vorne zu ihr ihn lehnte.

„Eine kleine Frage hätte ich da mal." sagte der verschwitzte Blonde „Und zwar war ja vorhin Vlad bei dir. Warum ist er so sauer wieder gekommen?" Integral setzte einen seltsam kühlen Blick auf. „Weil Alexander schon bei mir im Wohnraum war." Pip sah sie an, nein er starrte... entgeistert. Andersen bei ihr im Wohnraum?! „Was wollte er eigentlich von mir?" warf sie ein, weil sein relativ unkomfortabler Blick ihr alles andere als gefiel.

„Nun, er wollte fragen ob du heute Abend zusammen mit uns mitkommst. Wir wollen uns gemütlich in eine Bar setzten und mal so einen trinken, um uns besser kennen zu lernen." Die Antwort kam schneller als er erwartet hatte. „Nein danke, ich habe schon bei Alexander abgesagt." Sie antwortete nicht mehr auf die Frage, WOZU er sie eingeladen hatte, da es klingelte. Während sich die Sportler in die Umkleidekabinen verzogen, verschwand sie über den Weg, den sie auch gekommen war.

Colin saß in seinem Büro und laß wieder in dem Buch, als es zaghaft an der Tür klopft. Er die Person hinein, und ein ließ sich ein relativ kleines Mädchen, mit langem schwarzen Haar blicken. Sie trug eine graue Tasche mit sich und sah verschwitzt aus.

„Mr. Colin, der Mr. Kettley sagt, wir sollten uns bei ihnen melden, wenn wir etwas beobachtet haben zu dem Mordfall." etwas schüchtern sprach sie und trat an seinen Schreibtisch heran. Interessiert lag er sofort das Buch zur Seite und hörte zu.

„Vor zwei oder drei Tagen habe ich in der Nacht eine kleine Gruppe Personen gesehen, die sich in der Nähe der Schule befand. Sie trugen etwas, etwas langes, was wohl eingeschnürt war, weil Seile davon runter hingen. Sie sind in Richtung Park gelaufen." Durchdringlich sah er sie an. Er stellte ihr Fragen, welche Klasse, der Name und warum sie in der besagten Nacht noch wach war. Colin bedankte sich bei ihr und entließ sie wieder.

Kurz starrte er sein Buch an, dachte nach über viele verwirrende Dinge, über das Mädchen. Zögerlich griff er zu seinem Telefon.

Walter sah, wie Kathy, diese kleine Französin, das Büro vom Colin verließ.

„Glaub ihr, sie hat was gesehen?" fragte er und rieb sich die linke Schulter, weil er da einen recht heftigen Ball abbekommen hatte. „Und wenn. Glaubst du die Polizei kommt bei einem so komischen Fall durch die Hinweise eines Zwerges auf den Mörder?" Walter sah Vlad als dieser mal wieder dumme Antworten gab „Glaubst du ich meinte das so? Auf die Idee von Zombies werden die nie kommen..." Vlad blieb schlagartig stehen. „Man sollte deinen GameCube zerstören. Du zockst eindeutig zuviel Resident Evil! Du glaubst doch wohl ernsthaft selbst nicht, dass hier Zombies rumschlurfen?"

„Kann doch möglich sein..?" Vlad lief weiter, wollte weg von diesem zombiesüchtigem Spinner. „Das ist doch krank! Sind wir hier in Racoon City oder was?" „Was hat das damit zu tun? Tut mir ja echt leid, dass Integral nicht mitkommen will, sowie Pip uns das gesagt hat, aber desswegen musst du jetzt nicht so grantig sein!"

Vlad sagte nichts mehr, er wollte einfach nur noch was essen und dann schlafen.

12


End file.
